


Mixture

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [11]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Concerts, Developing Relationship, Drums, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Forgiveness, Getting to Know Each Other, Hypocrisy, Making Up, Moving On, Music, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Tatiana pairs Eve and Mayday together for a charity gala, but Eve spends their preparation time plotting against the performance.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Mixture

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 11: flare.
> 
> zuke: say the line, nadia. say your catchphrase.  
> eve, sighing: fire and earth do not mix.  
> zuke: YEAAAH!!!

“Hi, my name’s Eve, and I still say that fire and earth can’t mix.”

“Because frankly, they are elements which cannot blend.”

“This argument sucks, you know that?”

“I’m glad we can concur on that.”

Zuke and Eve shared a pointed look. Arguing with him was a rarity, but in this case, it was necessary and unavoidable. She couldn’t believe what Tatiana had decided for NSR’s charity gala. What Tatiana chose to do without consulting her still made her foot tap and head shake hours laters. It was like an act of vandalism against her person.

The proceeds would go toward fixing the inner-city outages. Her fellow NSR elites would perform alongside newer artists of a variety of genres. She was more than willing to give them a chance as all musicians had a right to explore their passion, even if she slipped in a few murmurs of criticism towards them.

This included Bunk Bed Junction. They were the indie scene's hottest rock band. They were adored by Vinyl City’s denizens for bringing much-needed change. After they retreated back underground, they continued topping the charts and inspiring artistic freedom in every nook and cranny of the city. It was only cordial of NSR to invite them as well.

But on the day of the gala, Zuke broke his hand. An arm-wrestling contest with his oaf of a brother had gone wrong. The organizers were left scrambling to figure out what to do. He couldn’t drum with one hand - despite Mayday and Zuke’s insistence - and it created a gap within performances. Everyone’s setlists had already settled with no way of expanding them without putting stress on the newer artists.

Tatiana had an idea. While Eve trusted Tatiana with all her heart and soul, she felt such sheer horror and chagrin that plagued her for the rest of the day when Tatiana spoke.

“We’ll have two artists combine their timeslots. Eve, Mayday, you two will go one after the other. Near the end, we’ll have a duet between Eve and Mayday. That should fix the timing issues,” she announced.

Eve thought she would have fainted. Mayday was fine working with her material, but Eve’s show was coming apart at the seams. She had everything planned down to the minute. Changing and shortening the decorations, lights, and music was feasible, but performing with Mayday? It was a personal crucifixion.

“I just can’t believe Tatiana would pair us together. It’s maddening,” she growled, crossing her arms.

As Zuke rolled his eyes, Eve leered at the stage from their spot in the right wing. 1010 was on their last number, grooving in unison as they sang. She spotted Neon J in the left wing, observing his troop and bobbing his head to beat. She thought they could have had their act lengthened to appease their massive fanbase, but Tatiana’s vision was different. And although she revered Tatiana’s judgment, the goosebumps pricking her arms and her thundering heart worsened as the crowd cheered.

Zuke patted her shoulder. “Eve, it’s gonna be okay. I’m sure you and May will rock the socks off everyone here.”

“As if the pedestrian girl can keep up with me,” she huffed, scowling.

“If you gave her a chance, then you’d understand.” Zuke fiddled with his cast, which was signed by fans and friends. “Hey, have you-?”

Zuke’s phone vibrated and interrupted him. He fished it out of his pocket, quickly scanning the screen. Humming, Zuke slowly turned his head to Eve, who decided watching 1010 was much more riveting.

“That was May,” he said.

“I see,” she replied, refusing to look at him.

“She said, uh, well, that you’ve basically gone AWOL.”

“Just because I haven’t seen her today does not mean I’ve gone AWOL.”

“Pretty sure you just described what AWOL means.”

Eve stole a glance at Zuke’s phone. In all capitals, Mayday texted her panicked woes. So what if she had been avoiding Mayday since the end of Tatiana’s meeting? It wasn’t like they were going to do well together. Their styles clashed. Their genres were at the end of the musical spectrum. Even their outfits couldn’t harmonize, and she knew if Mayday stood under her spotlight, picked in colors suitable for Eve and Eve alone, then the message behind her performance now had the opportunity to be misconstrued.

Eve toyed with a loose curl of her hair. She felt Zuke’s eyes searching her. She tightened her features and straightened her back, avoiding his gaze again.

“Nadia,” Zuke murmured, gripping her shoulder, “you can’t blow May off. It’s not right.”

“I assure you, Zuke, this performance will be a disaster,” she said, the stage lighting changing to soft shades of pink and pearl.

He sighed and dragged his hand down his cheek. “It’ll only be a disaster if you don’t give her a chance,” he said, sliding in front of her. “Look, it’s only right if you talk to Mayday. If you knew her as I do, you’d understand.”

Eve dragged her fingernails across her thumb. Tension formed in her spine and shoulders. Her better half insisted his point was solid, but her vision demanded absolution. Mayday couldn’t comprehend the genius behind her work. All she saw was glitter and ceramics without realizing their true meaning. Eve had tried explaining some of her pieces, and while Mayday understood afterward, the very act of informing alluded to the fact that Eve’s work had the potential to become muddled.

What Mayday believed were harmless transgressions boiled Eve’s blood. They lived on different hemispheres. Mayday was a raging flame, and she was the earth. When they clashed, there was no union. In the aftermath, there was only devastation and destruction, smoke wafting into the air, pungent, strong, and inelegant.

“You’re being too harsh on May,” Zuke insisted, gripping his cast. “It’s cruel, Eve.”

“I-” She cleared her throat. “Zuke, I’ve tried. I simply can’t vibe with that girl. Last weekend, she-”

“But that’s not her fault. That’s yours,” he countered, his voice rising. He took in a breath and closed his eyes. Rubbing his temples, he sighed. “Nadia, Mayday has been trying to be your friend. She’s gone to your art shows and performances. She’s never skipped a single one. Even if she doesn’t always get the symbolism, it’s not because she doesn’t care.” He pointed at her chin. “She cares enough to ask you about it. She cares enough to learn about you even after you insulted her. You’re the one who keeps pushing her away.” Leaning back, he shook his head. “Besides, what you’re doing right now is similar to what I did to you in college.”

Eve drew back, her eyes widening. She clenched her fist to her chest and averted his gaze. She had spent the entire day clinging to old grudges and refusing to accept Mayday’s olive branch. She had withdrawn from any negotiation or artistic process, causing Mayday to panic over what should have been a wonderful night.

Upon reflection, it was her fault. She had bolted from her responsibilities as a representative for NSR. Retaining a cordial association with her fellow artists was mandatory. But she had done nothing for Mayday, only throwing her out like yesterday’s garbage.

Even after past transgressions were forgiven, she only saw Mayday’s surface. Zuke and Tatiana perceived her with respect and understood something about her that Eve missed with her willful ignorance. Mayday was kind and energetic with human flaws. At times, she was hotheaded and stubborn, but she cared for the little guy and her friends, her emotional intelligence on par with Zuke’s, something Eve never considered.

Mayday wore her heart on her sleeve, and Eve slapped it to the ground.

She was called by Tatiana over the speakers. The crowd cheered her name. A soft, subtle drumbeat pulsed in the arena, followed by the soothing synths.

Passing Zuke, she nodded at him. His mouth quirked upwards, his gaze losing its edge. She sauntered onto the stage, accepting the audience’s applause and adulation. She stepped to the microphone, took a breath, and did what she once thought was unthinkable.

Eve called Mayday onto the stage. In a matter of seconds, the guitarist sprung out from stage left. Mayday carried Tatiana’s guitar, her expression etched with worry, annoyance, and a hint of well-deserved anger.

“Eve, what are you doing? You blow me off all day and suddenly call me out?” she whispered behind her cupped hand.

Her breath tickled Eve’s cheek, and she smiled. “And that’s why I’m doing this,” she murmured, rhythmically clapping her hands above her head.

Behind her, the floor split open. A drumset emerged, rising on another platform. Mayday’s mouth fell open, shooting glances among Eve, Zuke, and the drums. Eve raised her hand, and Zuke tossed her his drumsticks. Catching them, she held them to her chest and smiled at Mayday.

“There’s been a slight change of plans,” Eve announced, her extra arms emerging. She wrapped three of them around Mayday’s shoulder and pulled her close. “I have already been blessed with so many successful performances. I believe it’s time for me to take a backseat and let our star shine. I’m sure you all would love to hear Bunk Bed Junction’s music, yes? With me playing the drums to Mayday’s eclectic guitar?”

The audience took a moment to process what she implied before breaking into another round of cheers. They chanted Mayday’s name and pumped their fists into the air. Mayday gawked at all the cameras facing her, and she flicked her head up to Eve, who merely grinned at her.

“You...know our songs?” she whispered over the roar of the crowd.

“Of course. It’s only common decency for artists to listen to each other,” Eve crooned, one hand cupping her cheek.

Mayday drew in a breath, gazing into the taller woman’s eyes. She hesitated, letting the moment sink in before smirking. She snatched the microphone off the stand and laughed. “Well, that’s a great plan, Eve! It’s time for the Mayday and Eve extravaganza! Yahoo!”

“Yahoo!” Eve chirped back, and her hands lingered for a second longer on Mayday’s shoulder.

They took their places. Mayday stood in front of the microphone, her arms already swaying to a beat. She looked over her shoulder at Eve, nodding and winking. Eve’s cheeks colored, and she returned it with a smile.

Clicking her drumsticks together, Eve counted to three. In unison, they played to a roaring crowd.

 _I think you were right, Zuke. This girl and I can mix,_ Eve thought, smiling at the back of Mayday’s head.


End file.
